Song Spoofs
by Gemini and Thai
Summary: Four song spoofs from the talented minds of the worlds most f****d up sisters...yes...we're back...RELENA BASHING...in some...Please RnR
1. Introduction

Thai and Gemini: Konnichiwa Mina-san!  
  
Gemini: Welcome to our first co-written fic under this new id!  
  
Thai: It was originally MY id . . . *Trails off mumbling*  
  
Gemini: Does anyone really care?  
  
*Silence follows . . . well, except for the sound of crickets.*  
  
Thai: Ouch.  
  
Gemini: Anyway, like I said before I was so RUDELY interrupted, this is our first co-written fic in a LONG time . . . we were kinda pulling a Gundam Wing all nighter last night and well, I dunno, I think that we may have been taking in something from the people upstairs!  
  
Thai: Hehehehehehehehe . . .  
  
Gemini: *Sighs heavily* I'm not related . . .ok?  
  
Thai: Yes you are! Love!  
  
Gemini: AGH!  
  
Thai: Ahem, anyways, these songs include a LOT of Relena bashing . . .  
  
Gemini: CAUSE SHE'S A BITCH!  
  
Thai: And there goes the rating . . .  
  
Gemini: DAMN HER!  
  
Thai: Calm down please . . . anyways, just thought we'd warn you . . . we'll warn you of what's to come in the beginning of each song so you don't read anything that you shouldn't . . .  
  
Gemini: Have fun!  
  
Thai: And remember, the song spoofs you read here can't harm you physically, although, they will destroy you mentally!  
  
Gemini: Do you think anyone's actually reading this?  
  
Thai: Fuck knows . . .  
  
Gemini: And there goes the rating again! 


	2. Pounding in my head

Title: Pounding in my head.  
  
Sung by: Quatre Raberbara Winner.  
  
Original title: All the things she said.  
  
Originally sung by: t.A.T.u  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song; don't own the characters . . . happy?  
  
Warnings and crap like that: Angst, depressing, not for fans of Quatre and Trowa having a 'good' relationship! Not for those of you that get upset easily over the mental pain of our dear blonde Arab friend!  
  
  
  
Pounding in my head  
  
Pounding in my head  
  
Screaming in my head  
  
Screaming in my head  
  
Couldn't he of said  
  
Couldn't he of said  
  
'Life's not good enough'  
  
Sandrock ran down, I was totally lost  
  
Wufei helped out, only because  
  
Trowa was gone; it's opened my eyes  
  
To the loneliness, deep down inside  
  
I keep asking myself, wondering why  
  
You left me alone, I feel empty inside  
  
Wanna run away, just to hide from the pain  
  
Nobody else, it's now only me  
  
Pounding in my head  
  
Pounding in my head  
  
Screaming in my head  
  
Screaming in my head  
  
Couldn't he of said  
  
Couldn't he of said  
  
'Life's not good enough'  
  
And I'm all fucked up, my body's dead weight  
  
Relena pities me now, but I hate her so much  
  
Wanna lie here and die, with the seasons in turn  
  
Come back to me; come break me again  
  
When he's not there, I'm hopeless and lost  
  
Coz without him around, I can't seem to breath  
  
I'll suffer no more; I refuse to forget  
  
The pain is driving me mad, I wish I were dead  
  
Pounding in my head  
  
Pounding in my head  
  
Screaming in my head  
  
Screaming in my head  
  
Couldn't he of said  
  
Couldn't he of said  
  
'Life's not good enough'  
  
Heero, Duo, Wufei  
  
What part do you all play?  
  
Is help on the way?  
  
Is he thinking of me?  
  
Hiding up on L3?  
  
Trowa please come back . . . 


	3. Heero one

Title: Heero (one).  
  
Sung by: Some unknown person! (Gemini: Can it be me?! __ Thai: Yeah, sure, why not.)  
  
Original title: Hero.  
  
Originally sung by: Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott.  
  
Disclaimer: Well, we don't own the song, or the characters. . . but, Gemini 'claims' to own Heero!  
  
Warnings etc: A very MILD Relena bashing in this one . . . and that's pretty much it . . .  
  
  
  
I am so high; I can hear L2  
  
I am so high; I can hear L2  
  
Oh but L2, no L2, don't hear me  
  
And they say that Heero can save us  
  
It's Relena we've all come to hate  
  
I'll hold onto the wings of Wing Zero  
  
Watch as they all save the day  
  
Someone told me, the Gundams would all save us  
  
But how can that be  
  
Look what Oz told us  
  
A world full of freedom of oppression  
  
That world never came  
  
And they say that Heero can save us  
  
It's Relena we've all come to hate  
  
I'll hold onto the wings of Wing Zero  
  
Watch as they all save the day  
  
Now the world isn't ending, the Gundams have no use to you  
  
With Heero and Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Duo  
  
And they say that Heero can save us  
  
It's Relena we've all come to hate  
  
I'll hold onto the wings of Wing Zero  
  
Watch as they all save the day  
  
And we're watching them (watching them)  
  
Watching as hope fades away  
  
And we're watching them (watching them)  
  
Watching as hope fades away  
  
And we're watching them (watching them)  
  
Watching as hope fades away  
  
  
  
Thai: So, this is number 2, I think this is my second fav, how bout you Gemini?  
  
Gemini: Uh, yeah! I agree!  
  
Duo: Heya!  
  
Gemini: It's the braided baka!  
  
Thai: Shhhh! Manors cost nothing, yet maketh the man!  
  
Gemini: Shut up!  
  
Duo: Did you just call your sister a man!?  
  
Thai: *Sighs heavily* No . . . Duo, I didn't.  
  
Gemini: Yes you did!  
  
Thai: Don't encourage him!  
  
Duo: Hey girls, when am I going to get my own song?  
  
*Silence*  
  
Duo: Listen, I've got one already, check this: *Grabs a microphone and starts singing, to the tune of 'Nu flow' by Big Brovaz* Dis is Duo-o, with his partner Heero, Quatre's here also . . .  
  
Gemini: SHUT UP!  
  
Thai: Ok, so, anyways . . . 


	4. Heero two

Title: Heero (two).  
  
Sung by: Gemini (again).  
  
Original title: Hero.  
  
Originally sung by: Enrique *Mumbles*.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous! I'm too lazy to type it anymore!  
  
Warning: MAJOR RELENA BASHING! Do NOT read if you're one of those sad, strange little people that actually LIKE her! (Gemini: Relena's a bitch!)  
  
  
  
Do you think  
  
That Relena's a bitch  
  
Would you run  
  
If you saw her coming  
  
Would you cry  
  
If she caught up  
  
Would you please save me from her  
  
Would you tremble  
  
If she were too close  
  
Would you laugh  
  
When she fell on her face  
  
And would you die  
  
If you realised  
  
That she stalked you day, and night  
  
You can be mine, Heero baby  
  
One bullet for the pain  
  
She will be gone for-forever  
  
I can take her life away  
  
Would you swear  
  
If she told you not to  
  
Would you lie  
  
Just to run off and hide  
  
Is just skin deep  
  
Does she have a mind  
  
I don't care . . .  
  
She's dead tonight  
  
You can be mine, Heero baby  
  
One bullet for the pain  
  
She will be gone for-forever  
  
I can take her life away  
  
Oh I just wanna kill her  
  
I just wall kill her (hell yeah)  
  
So get some sleep  
  
Coz I'll be right back  
  
Hold your breath  
  
She dies tonight  
  
You can be mine, Heero baby  
  
One bullet for the pain  
  
She will be gone for-forever  
  
I can take her life away  
  
I can take her life away  
  
You can be mine, Heero  
  
Thai: Scary, isn't it?  
  
Gemini: HEY! You helped!  
  
Thai: Yes, sadly, I did!  
  
Gemini: You know you love it! 


	5. Unknown place of the bakas

Title: Unknown place of the bakas.  
  
Sung by: Heero.  
  
Original title: United states of whatever.  
  
Originally sung by: Liam Lynch.  
  
Disclaimer: *Insert boring disclaimer*  
  
Warning: We were really tired at this point . . .  
  
  
  
I went down to the beach and I saw Quatre, and he was all like 'Heeeeeero' and I'm like, baka  
  
Then Wufei came up to me, and he's all like, 'Hey . . . have you no honour . . .' and I'm like, yeah, baka  
  
So later, I'm, I'm at the pool hall and Duo comes up and he's all like 'Huuuuuuuh?' and I'm like, yeah, baka  
  
Coz this is my unknown place of the bakas  
  
And this is my unknown place of the bakas  
  
And this is my unknown place of the bakas  
  
And then, it's 3am and I'm on the corner, wearin' my spandex, and Trowa comes up to me and says 'Hey Yuy' and I'm like, baka  
  
Then I'm throwin' dice in the alley, when Lt Zechs comes up and he's all like, 'Hey, I thought I told you . . ' and I'm like, yeah, baka  
  
And then Relena comes up and I'm like, 'Yo Relena . . . what's up?' and she's like 'nothin'' and I'm like, 'that's cool'  
  
Coz this is my unknown place of the bakas  
  
And this is my unknown place of the bakas  
  
And this is my unknown place of the bakas  
  
  
  
Gemini: We warned you . . .  
  
Thai: Well, I'm afraid that's all we have for you folks . . . if you review us nicely we will write a sequel!  
  
Gemini: LET THE FLAMES FALL!  
  
Thai: Yeah, like Gemini said, we don't mind criticism, as long as you don't mind a group of 5 angry Gundam pilots at your door!  
  
Gemini: No, seriously! LET FIRE FALL FROM THE SKY!  
  
Thai: OOOOOOOOk!  
  
Duo: I never did get my song . . . damn you Heero! Hogging all the limelight! You got THREE out of FOUR songs!  
  
Heero: Do I detect a hint of jealousy? It's not MY fault I'm cute!  
  
Thai: Oh, don't you worry . . . Duo and I will get our revenge, huh Duo?  
  
Duo: Hell yeah! For I am the god of death!  
  
Thai: And I am the queen of . . . TYPOS!  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrops* 


End file.
